I've Been Loved, but Lost
by Goopie
Summary: Our heroes, go to US, but encounter trouble along the way.


I Was loved, But Lost  
Author: webmaster@Charpalace.com  
Web Site: http://www.charpalace.com  
  
All characters are property of their rightful owners. I only own the ones I've made up (ex. Christa, Cassie, etc.) so, if they are on the TV show or anything, I don't own them. I'm not making any profit from this story, nor any other I've made (though I wish I was).   
  
Chapter 1  
On Monday morning, Gary slowly drags himself out of bed and gets dressed.   
"I still miss Crystal. Ash was wrong, it's been 3 years, and I feel the same as I did when she ran away..."  
Gary gets a vision of sitting in a corner of a building watching his wife singing a song. (We all should know what song it is from the story, "The Mystery of Ash's Love") Before she sings the last three words, she runs away, never to be seen again.  
Gary gets dressed and walked outside, headed for his Grandfather's lab. He walks in.  
"Sorry I'm late everyone." He says as he takes a seat at a table.  
"Gary, I'd like you to meet, Nicole, and Heather. I've also invited Ash, Brock, Suzie, Christa and Pikachu." Prof. Oak introduces everyone.  
"Why did you call us Professor? It must be important for all of us to be here." Brock says.  
"Yes, it is Brock. You might not have know this, but Team Rocket has decided to move to America." He pulls out some charts. "Notice the crime reports have lowered dramatically."  
"Why would the go there? Pokemon has just gotten started there." Christa tells them.  
I'm not sure, exactly, but I'd like you all to find out for me. That's why I called all of you. Just think of it as this-vacationing in another country, with a little investigation on the side."  
Everyone thinks it over and decides to go.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A month later, they board a plane in Celadon, headed for Los Angeles. They board, take their seats and are off. Ash, and Pikachu sit in one row. And Brock, his wife Suzie (yes, his wife! They figured they had so much in common that they should spend the rest of their lives with each other. Hopefully...) in one row, and Christa and Gary sit in another row. And Heather and Nicole in another.  
Gary turns and starts talking with Brock.  
"So, I see you finally found someone, huh?" Gary says pointing to Suzie.  
"Yeah. So, uh... What do you think we'll do when we get to America? Will we just stay in California?" Brock says changing the subject.  
"No, probably not. Since there are 50 states, I suggest we got to a lot of them. Like at least half."  
Heather turns around.  
"You mean we can go to different places? That means we can go on a major shopping spree!" she exclaims. Everyone sighs as a huge sweat drop forms on the back of their heads.  
"Well, Heather, I heard somewhere, that there's a huge mall in a place called, uh... Minnesota. We can check that out." Nicole tells them.  
"We aren't here for shopping. We have business to take care of." Ash states.  
"Oh, come on Ash, lighten up. You don't seem to want to have any fun." Christa comments. "He must be one of those all work, no play, kind of guys." She whispers.  
"Hmph." He turns around and stares out the window.  
"Pika Pi Chu Pikachu (What's wrong? You usually don't act like this.)" Pikachu asks his best friend.  
Ash doesn't answer.  
"Pi Pikachu (Fine. Don't answer me.)"  
The stewardess comes around and asks if they want anything to eat. Pikachu, like always, gets a bottle of ketchup. The others take their food and Ash and Brock both start pigging out on it. Everyone just stares at the two.  
"Wow! Slow down." Heather tells them.  
"Yeah. Brock slow down when you eat. Or your going to choke." Suzie says.  
They slow down a little bit, but totally devoured their food before the others took one bite.  
"They'll never learn..." Suzie sighs.  
Los Angeles International Airport...  
"So, Craig, are you sure they'll be here?" a woman asks.  
"That's what the boss said. Have I ever told you wrong?" a man answers.  
"Lets see... How about the time you said Cassie's plan would work. And the time you..." a voice tells them as he lists off times that Craig was wrong on his claws.  
"What do you mean my plan wouldn't work? It was your fault she got away!" Cassie screams.  
"My fault! Don't think so, it was his fault. He opened the door."  
"Oh what does it matter. She got away, and it's over with. Now the plane should be landing soon, so we should watch for them." Craig says.  
They sit down and cover their faces with newspapers, as if they were reading them.  
"Charmander, you can't read. Get on the ground and act like a normal Pokemon!" Cassie yells.  
Before he could make a come back, Craig picks him up and drops him on the ground. "Now wait there till we see them."  
"Fine."  
Eventually, our heroes come out of the plane and head to the baggage claim.  
"I say we go straight to the mall after we get checked in a hotel. I mean we'll be here for who knows how long investigating, so we should have some fun." Heather explains.  
"Well, I really don't want to go shopping right away. Since we'll be going to a bunch of different states, I don't see why we should spend all of our money in one place." Ash argues.  
Brock sighs as a sweat drop forms on his head. "Well, it seems just like the old days... Ash fighting with someone every second of the day. So Ash, do you like Heather, too?"  
Ash blushes. "What? You shouldn't be talking. I wasn't the one who was always drooling over a girl. Oh, never mind." Ash stomps off.  
"Ash doesn't seem to be acting like he usually does. I wonder what's wrong. Pikachu, why don't you talk to him?" Brock asks.  
"Pika Pi Chu." Pikachu shakes his head.  
"You mean you've already tried? Well, I guess if he doesn't want to tell us why he's so upset, then fine. I plan to pry it of him by the time we leave California, though."  
"We should get out bags and get checked into a hotel." Christa tells them.  
As they turn to leave, they are stopped by two people and a Charmander.  
"Make it easy and hand over your Pokemon!" Craig explains.  
"Huh? If you want our Pokemon, you must be Team Rocket!" Gary yells.  
They tear off their disguises and begin their motto:  
"Prepare for trouble"  
"Make it double"  
"To protect the world from devastation"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"  
"Cassie!"  
"Craig"  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight"  
"Charmander! That's right."  
"Ahh! A talking Charmander!" Heather, Nicole, and Christa scream.  
"So what about Charmander. Now, hand over all of your Pokemon!" Cassie orders.  
"No way! You aren't getting a thing from us without a fight!" Brock explains.  
"Fair enough. Pokeball go!" Craig yells.  
"Mon Chan" The Pokemon says as it comes out.  
"Pokeball go!" Cassie yells.  
"Cloyster" The Pokemon says.  
"OK, you want to battle ALL OF US? All right then. Ninetales go!" Brock yells.  
"Cubone Go!" Christa says.  
"Gengar go!" Heather exclaims.  
"Kadabra I choose you." Nicole yells.  
"Eevee Go!" yells Suzie.  
"Golem Go!" Gary yells.  
"Pika!" Pikachu says getting ready,  
"What? Seven against 2 isn't fair." Craig whines.  
"I always thought bad guys never play by the rules." Brock tells them.  
"Well, I... uh..." Craig stutters.  
"Well, I guess you've won this time. But don't think you'll never see us again." Cassie says running off.  
They recall their Pokemon and continue threw the thick crowd of people who were standing around to watch the fight begin.  
"Hey Suzie, I never thought you had an Eevee." Nicole says.  
"Oh, yeah I do. I got Eevee from Mikey the Eevee trainer. His Eevee just had babies and decided to give me own, since I'm a breeder." Suzie explains.  
"You think we should look for Ash? I mean we shouldn't leave her without him." Gary asks.  
"Yeah, we might as well. Or he'd be even more mad than he already is." Nicole explains.  
"Pika" Pikachu agrees.  
They go off in search Ash. When they find Ash, they decided to rent a car. They get two cars and leave to find a hotel. After a while of looking, they find a hotel and decide to break up into groups.  
"Us guys will go together while you all go together." Gary explains.  
"OK."  
"Lets meet back here at 8:00 so we can go eat, OK?" Suzie suggests.  
"Great. See ya then." Gary says.  
They part and Gary, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu are standing there still.  
"Maybe we could go to the movies." Brock suggests.  
"OK. Lets go."  
When they get there, they decide to see, "A Time for Love and Death" (I made the title up, if there is really a movie titled that, sorry, I didn't know.) They thought it was pretty good. At the end of the movie, someone stands up and turns around and announces, "Well, I hope you've enjoyed the show. We have a little surprise for everyone. One of the actresses, and writer of the movie, Kelly Nelson, has agreed to tell us about the movie you all just saw."  
As she stands up from the front row, and turns around, the man takes a seat. The woman had orange hair down to her chin, she wore a light green shirt with khaki cargo shorts. The woman has eyes as blue as the ocean that sparkle as if they were made of glitter.   
Her voice was just as sweet as you'd think it would be. "Hello. I'm Kelly Nelson. I made the movie you just..." She stops as she sees our heroes.  
They just stare at each other for a while until Gary speaks up. "Crystal? Wh..What are you doing here in America?"  
The man who announced the woman stands up. "She is not Crystal. I just told you her name is Kelly Nelson."  
"Yeah, but she looks a lot like someone ... or some people we know..." Ash explains.  
"Huh?"  
Everyone turns and looks at Kelly. She starts get nervous. 'I always knew they would never give up on looking for me. But I never thought they would recognize me..." she thinks.  
"Well... I ... uh..." she starts.  
"You mean ... your not really Kelly Nelson?" The man asks her. She shakes her head, no.  
"Well, then who are you really?"  
"Misty Waterflower!" Ash yells at the same time Gary yells, "Crystal Oak!"  
"I'm confused. You have 3 names you go by?" the man asks.  
"No. It's a long story... We should probably talk in private," she says.  
As she pulls on his arm out the door, he stops and yells to our heroes, "You, too!"  
They pick up their stuff and follow them out into the hall and into a little room with a few chairs and a table. They sit down and tell the man everything that has happened since they last saw Crystal/Misty.   
"So, I guess you found the person you came to America for, huh?" the man asks.  
"Well ... we really weren't looking for her here." Brock explains.  
"Then why are you here?" Crystal says. (I'll just use Crystal from now on. Since they really don't have any real proof of her being Misty, yet. ^_^)  
As they explain their mission, they lose track of time and it's 7:45 by the time they realize what time it is.  
"Ahh. We're going to be late. They'll be really mad if they have to wait." Ash tells them.  
"Who?" Crystal asks.  
"Our friends. We are supposed to be meeting them in 15 minutes for dinner. I'm sorry, but we have to go." Brock explains.  
"OK. Well, call me when you get a chance." Crystal says writing a number on a piece of paper and handing it to Pikachu, who was on her lap.  
"OK, bye," they all say as they leave to the hotel.  
At the hotel...  
"Where are they? I knew they would be late. It seems like all guys are late!" Nicole yells.  
"Not all guys, Nicole. Just the ones you're friends with." Heather laughs.  
They all just got back from shopping. Each of them wearing something new. Nicole's light pink dress, went down to her knees. Her brown hair flowing down her back, and green eyes sparkling, even though she was mad.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Nicole argues.  
"Oh, nothing..." Heather teases. She wore a black miniskirt with a purple tank top. She brushes a strand of her blond hair out of her green eyes.  
"Will you two stop fighting? They'll be here, I hope..." Suzie explains. Suzie wore a long green dress with flowers on it.  
"Yeah." Christa says. She wore a long red dress. She had white barrettes in her green hair, that became her trademark 2 years ago.   
Just then the door bursts open. They turn around and see the guys bent over panting.  
"Where have you been? You're late!" Nicole yells at them.  
"We ... got her ... as fast ... as we ... could..." Gary explains between breaths.  
"Hey! We aren't late. We're early!" Ash says after his breathing turned normal.  
They looked at the clock, to see it was 7:59.   
"OK, fine. You just barely made it. But we better go." Nicole tells them.  
They go out the door. Ash walks next to Heather. Christa sees this and gets mad. She slightly pushes Heather out of the way and grabs onto Ash's arm. He stops and looks at her, in a weird way.  
"What are you doing?" he asks.  
"Um... I, uh..." she quickly thinks of an excuse, "I'm cold. Yeah, I'm cold."  
"Well, you should have brought a sweater or something. I really don't think that's the reason your holding onto me..."  
"Christa likes Ash!" everyone teases.  
It's true, she does like Ash. Ever since she first met him, she's liked him even more.   
"Huh? Um, Christa, we're just friends. Your 17, I'm 23..." Ash explains.  
"So. What, you like Heather? She's 25."  
Ash blushes. "That's none of your business..."  
"So you do like Heather! I knew it!" Brock exclaims.  
"So who cares who likes who. Lets just go, I'm starving!" Gary yells.  
"OK." everyone agrees.  
They go on their way once again, without noticing 3 suspicious looking things following them...  
  
Chapter 2  
As they walk to the restaurant, our heroes are unaware of the things following them all the way there. When they get to the restaurant, they take a seat at a big table. They order and are now waiting for their food to come.  
"Hey, Heather?" Ash whispers to her, who was sitting next to him.  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you noticed those two people staring at us? It's like they are spying or something," he says pointing to an old couple at the table next to them.  
"Yeah, I did just a second ago. Do you think we should ask them why they are staring?"  
"Sure, they're starting to get on my nerves."  
They turn around and Heather asks, "Excuse me, but we couldn't help but notice, you've been staring at us since you arrived..."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." The old woman apologizes to them and turns to the man, "I told you it wasn't them. But no, don't believe me, huh?"  
"Who did you think we were?" Ash ask curiously  
"Not you two, them." The man says pointing at Nicole and Suzie. "We though they were our granddaughters, but by the way they act, they can't be."  
"You aren't from around here, are you?" The woman asks them.  
"No, we're... uh... just visiting...." Ash stammers, "We all live on Indigo Island (or Pokemon Island, if you prefer... Not that it really matters...).  
"Really? So are we. We live in Saffron City." The man tells them.  
"Really? That's where I live!" Heather explains.  
"You do? Why didn't you ever tell me before?" Ash asks her.  
"I don't know. You never asked."  
"Well, we should probably introduce ourselves. We're the Sullivans'." Mr. Sullivan introduces.  
Ash and Heather introduce everyone to everyone else. And they talk up until their food arrives. Both groups eat, then talk some more.   
"So, what brings you way out here?" Mrs. Sullivan asks.  
"We're here because of-owww!" Christa starts, but was stopped immediately when everyone clamped their hands to her mouth to stop her.  
"Christa! It's supposed to be top secret! If you give it away, there won't be a secret, will there?" Gary explains. She shakes her head no.  
"It's top secret? You all must be pretty important, huh?" Mr. Sullivan asks.  
"Me and Suzie are really the only famous ones..." Ash says boldly.  
Everyone falls over anime style.  
"Oh, why are you so famous then?" The man asks him.  
Ash, eager as always to introduce himself says, "I'm Ash Ketchem, from the town of Pallet. I'm a Pokemon Master!"   
"Will he EVER give that up? You'd think he'd be tired of saying that after all of these years. You could probably compare him to a broken record, or the Energizer Bunny, it keeps going, and going, and going...." Brock thinks, but accidentally thinks it aloud.  
Everyone just stares at him.  
"What?" He asks unknowing that he said that aloud.  
"You're comparing me to a broken record?" Ash yells.  
"Oops." Brock mumbles as he realizes what he's done.  
"Well I'm not the-" Ash starts but was stopped when something whacks him on his head. He falls flat on his face against the table. Everyone just stares at him then at person who hit him, with puzzled looks. Ash slowly pulls him up and turns around.   
"Christa....Why'd you hit me?" he asks rubbing the back of his head.  
"I don't think the owner would want a fight to break out in the middle of his restaurant. So I had to stop you..." she answers.  
"Thanks....a lot....." he chokes out.  
"Well, we better get going." Mr. Sullivan says standing up.  
"OK, it was nice meeting the both of you." Suzie tells them as they turn to pay their bill and leave.  
Our heroes also get ready to leave. They walk out the door and head back to the hotel.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The old couple are walking down the street and turn down a dark alley.  
"We better get back to Charmander before he gets mad at us for taking so long." the man tells her.  
"Yeah. Those brats were so easy to trick! But did you have to pick Sullivan? What a weird last name..." The woman answers.  
"Sorry, Cassie. It was the first thing in my head."  
"Craig, it was the only thing in your head!"  
Craig tries not to get mad as he rips off his clothes. Cassie does the same. They reveal their normal Team Rocket clothes as they run down the alley. They take a bus to the edge of the city. They walk into a clearing. Which its only occupant was a red convertible. Craig takes the seat of the driver, and Cassie the passenger. Craig starts the car and takes off going east. They drive for about half hour and stop in front of an abandoned building. They step out of the car and open to door to the building. To our surprise, it was a fully functional building inside, but on the out, it looked terribly awful. They walk down a long corridor, and stop in front of large door.   
"Where have you two been? The boss just called and is getting impatient, you better get in there fast." The guard tells them. He opens the door for them and they enter.  
"Wait till we tell the bosses what we just found out! Hopefully they won't get to mad at us..." Craig explains.  
They go through another door and immediately gets yelled at.  
"Where have you been? Boss James called, he's getting really mad...." Charmander yells at them.  
"What does it matter? We got some very good news for him. Turn the screen on." Cassie commands.  
The little red lizard Pokemon obeys, and on a huge screen on the front of the room turns on to reveal James, their boss.  
"What took you so long to get back? Did you find anything?" he asks immediately.  
Cassie steps forward and answers, "We're sorry. It took longer than we expected it to. We followed that group, and we started talking to them, and discovered they are on a top secret mission here."  
"What kind of mission?"  
"We don't know for sure. This kid almost blurted it out, but they stopped her. I'm thinking that they are here because of us. But I'm only guessing."  
"Boss, my cousin, Jesse, is she there?" Craig asks hoping the answer would be no.  
"Yes, she is. Haven't we told you to call her Boss? She might be your relative, but she out ranks you."  
James turns his yells, "Jesse, Craig wants to speak with you..."  
"No! No, I don't I just.... Wanted to know if she was there...... That's all...."  
Jesse pushes James over and takes over.  
"What?" she asks her cousin.  
"I uh.... Um...."   
Cassie see his nervousness, and comes to his rescue. "He just wanted to know how you were doing."  
"Yeah right." She looks at Cassie. "What did you find out?"  
Cassie sighs since she has to repeat herself. She explains once more what she found out.  
"Really... If they are here because of us, we better be prepared just in case. We'll put back-ups around that area."  
James takes the spotlight now. "Keep following them. We don't know for sure what they're up to. So try and find out anything about what they're up to. Then contact us."  
The screen goes blank.  
"Well, an order's an order. We'll go back tomorrow. But Charmander, you'll have to stay here." Cassie explains.  
"But why? I want to see some action, if there will be any."  
"Remember this afternoon at the airport? How they all reacted to your being able to talk English? We can't take the risk of them finding out we're onto them."   
"But what if I talk like regular..." he starts but was interrupted.  
"Like regular Pokemon? Ha! Didn't Meowth tell you what happened when he tried that?" Craig interrupted.  
"No..."  
Cassie told him, "He said he spilled it out, by accident. Only by saying one measly little word. We can't take that chance."  
"Fine! I'll stay here and sit on my ass all day. While you two have all the fun."  
"Yep!" she taunts.  
They head towards the doors once again to go to sleep for the night. Since they have to get a good night's rest for the next day.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How do you like it so far? To be honest, I don't like where it's going. I think I'll finish the next few chapters, and that'll be the end of "I've been loved, but lost". But don't be sad. I've already started a new story, which will be way better because I'm writing it with my friend who's a great author! Please review it and tell me what you think, quit writing this, or keep writing. Be honest. I can handle anything. ^_^ Please send me ALL of your comments. My email is [webmaster@charpalace.com][1], and my website is [http://charpalace.com][2].  


   [1]: mailto:webmaster@charpalace.com
   [2]: http://charpalace.com



End file.
